Start of the Sun
by kurt couper
Summary: With her romance with Spike depleted from his brain, Dawn starts to become friendly with her good friend alcohol. Will Spike ever find out what Dawn erased? Sequel to Past and Present. [Spawn] COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

**AN**: This is the sequal to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended.

Dawn's been having a hard time since she erased Spike's brain. Only warnings for bad hangovers and lots of drinking.

* * *

"Naughty, naughty William," Drusilla chided to an empty room.

Suddenly a bright light erupted in the room and Drusilla clapped her hands together.

"What the bleedin' hell is going on here?" William screamed, confusion and emptiness rumbling in his brain.

"You came back to me," she grinned and began spinning in circles once again.

"Dru, love, stop. Tell me what just happened," he pleaded, needing to know an answer.

He felt as if he just survived a car crash. His emotions felt all jumbled inside of him and he didn't know what was true. William was slipping between reality and insanity. He didn't know what was true.

"Baby boy's all confused. Doesn't know who his mum is. New princess wiped the slate clean. Everything is new again! But poor baby doesn't want to be new. Wants to be dirty. Wants to be old."

She wailed a few cries and acted like a bed sheet hanging in the wind, flowing softly and tumbling with grace. Looking up to the sky, her face twirled.

"The stars speak of such lies. New princess is a bad liar. Naughty sun, naughty. Rising sun feels so alone," she quietly said as she looked upon William.

"Just make sense!" he said, frustration clear in his voice. She was rambling on about a sun and cleaning. Was their a new cleaning product out?

"New prince is going to find out about the sun rising. All removed dirt will come back."

She took his face in her cold, bony hands and that cold, for some reason, disgusted him.

"The start of the sun is your new queen. Your hand will not burn when you touch this sun."

He was shocked at her physical strength and the clearness of her eyes. He hadn't seen her like this since the last time she was talking about those twins in England.

"It's all going to change. New prince is going to remember that the sun's start doesn't burn. All because of you, William," she said as she gave him a quick peck.

"All because of you."

* * *

R&R, 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is the sequal to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

Enjoy.

* * *

Spike awoke suddenly from a dream, his eyes wide and taking in large, gasping breaths. Vampires did not dream often and when they did, they were mostly prophetic. Lately, the blonde vampire had been having dreams every night and he wanted to know what was so damned important about it. Getting up, he headed straight for his fridge and grabbed a blood bag. Maybe going to bed on an empty stomach was causing his dreams.

He could still hear Dru telling him everything.  
_"Baby boy's all confused". "Rising sun feels so alone". "New prince is going to find out about the sun rising. All removed dirt will come back."_

He had no clue what she was talking about. He remembered himself, then, even confused. He didn't know about the sun or the dirt. But he was pretty sure baby boy was him.

_"The start of the sun is your new queen. Your hand will not burn when you touch this sun."_

A frustrated growl came from deep in his throat as his fist connected with a stone that crushed under his ministrations. As he looked at the blood forming from his busted skin, he realized that Dru always did bring out the angry side of him. He almost wished that he could just bring her here to ask what she meant, but that wasn't possible.

He forced oxygen into his dead lungs to call him down. He needed to figure out what his dream meant so he could finally get some damn sleep.

Feeling that the sun was about down, he decided to get ready to go to Dawn's. She'd let him have a nice hot shower, since for some reason cold wasn't doing it. It must have been him hanging with Dawn that made him like the warm.

He dressed and headed out, a mission in plan. He and Dawn was going to have some fun.

* * *

Sorry for the very short chapter. This fic is about 8 chapters long so it'll be done fairly quick. Hope you liked it! R&R.

KC 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: This is the sequal to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

Knocking on the door, she answered hastily.

"Spike!" she smiled brightly and ushered him in.

"Mind if I shower bit?" he asked while scratching his head and looking at her through his dark eyelashes.

"Of course. Just don't use all the hot water; I'm showering next," she slurred as she tried to focus her eyes.

He gave her a wink and stripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. Dawn sighed as she saw his body; she missed that. Biting her lip, she remembered his caring touch. When she could taste blood, she cursed. The brunette, while lost in thought, must have opened her busted lip.

Spike turned on the shower and hopped inside. The hot water cascaded down his neck that realized all the stress he had been holding in the past couple of days. He didn't hear Dawn sneaking in the room and checking her lip in the mirror. He moaned as the smell of fresh blood came to his nostrils. It smelled like Dawn's.

"Dawn?" he questioned, lathering up soap in his hair. He opened the shower curtain to see her there, blood all down her chin. "What happened?"

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist, soap still on his body and hair, and examined her lip.

"Bit it clear through. How'd it happen?" he asked suspiciously while trying to keep him from licking off the blood.

"Got in a, uh, fight when you were gone. Just opened it up by accident," she said in a sad voice. Tilting her head, her eyes watered from the pain of it all.

"Aw, love, don't cry. We'll patch you right up, how's that?"

She couldn't control herself as she bit it again, causing more blood to gush out. She let out a husky groan and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Best not let the blood go to waste," she said with hooded eyes and guided his head with her hand to his lip. He placed her bottom lip in between his and slowly sucked the red blood away from her skin. His eyes closed as her essence ran down his throat. It was like he had tasted it before. After the last drop hit his own lips he pulled back.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he asked trying to conceal his growing hardness.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a smile. Shaking his head, he gave a frown and stepped back into the shower, dropping the towel. Taking one step, she passed out. Spike waited until he was finished showering to pick her up and place her in bed.

* * *

I'm working on another fic. Hopefully I'll keep up my creative juices. But other than that, I'm not working on anything. I don't know why I told you that, but I did. R&R. 


	4. Chapter 3

**AN**: This is the sequel to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

Cold fingers gently massaged her head as he leaned his weight beside her. Her body was cuddled into his side. The vampire could feel her steady breathing, forcing him to stare at her. Even in sleep, her body was tight and ridged. Placing a soft, open mouth kiss on her forehead, he heard her breathing pick up.

"William," she quietly mumbled, obviously lost in sleep. Spike smirked as he thought about getting a preview of what's inside her head. He cupped her cheek, hoping to get another reaction.

"Miss you, love you," she hastily commented arching up to Spike's touch. "So alone without you."

Spike's heart broke when he heard that. Did she really feel alone? Jealousy was crawling up his spine as he thought about this William boy. He must have broke her heart. He wondered if that was the boy who gave her that busted lip and that giant bruise on her cheek. He petted her skin using careful touches and he got a frown out of her.

"Feel so dirty for what you did," she cried and Spike could tell the pain in her voice. "If Spike ever finds out," she murmurs so quietly that he could barely hear her.

Hearing this information, his eyes went wide. What was she bloody talking about? But she wasn't talking anymore. He wanted to shake her awake and torture her until she told.

"Oh god," she said as she came out of a nightmare. Her heart was beating so fast that she was scared it would jump right out of her chest. Her hand grabbed a fist full of sheets as she tried to breathe through another nightmare.

"It's okay, love. Just take deep breathes," Spike assured while rubbing her back. He handed her a glass of water with some Advil. She took it greatly and drowned it down.

"Thanks," she hiccupped, a massive pounding in her head starting again. "Promised myself I wouldn't drink since..." she trailed off, talking to herself.

"Since when, pet?" he asked. She shook her head and sighed.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Dawn was staring at an invisible piece of lint on her arm and Spike was looking at anything but her.

"Want to go pick out a mattress?

"Hell yeah. I'm tired of sleeping on the couch."

After they picked up a queen size Sealy bed, they had it delivered to her apartment. Spike helped her set everything up to her desire.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Spike, Things have just been...hard," she stated with a lopsided smile. "Want to stay over?"

And of course he couldn't say no.

* * *

Um, R&R. Thanks guys. 


	5. Chapter 4

**AN**: This is the sequel to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

The bed felt like heaven to Spike, as his eyes slowly closed. But if he was being truthful, and hey this _was_ his subconscious, it was more like the gorgeous beauty beside him that made his sleeping so wonderful. Her body was basically on top of his, radiating heat through all of his cold skin. Her leg was wrapped between his and her arm was draped across his. She was all over him and the blonde vampire couldn't say he didn't like it.

Deja Vu must have been hiding in his veins for he slightly remembered her touch. It was probably from a dream or a night with Buffy.

Shaking it off, he tried to shut his mind and go to sleep. But the sound of her heart beating in his ear was just too much. He could feel vibrations through out his body of her pumping heart and it was keeping him awake.

The bed shifted, which stirred his hardly sleeping mind awake.

"Can't sleep either, love?" he asked, already missing the warmth.

"No, it's just that the sun's coming up," she smiled sleepily. "And besides night, it's the best time of day." She bites her lip as she looks down and wiggles her feet.

Spike couldn't help but admire her simplistic beauty. Her hair was amuck, ruffled all around her face and in her still sleep filled eyes. Velvet pj bottoms hung low on her hips, showing that she was in fact not wearing any underwear by the bareness of her hip bone and a wife beater that was so snug to her skin, that he could almost count the freckles on her stomach and chest and that one little one right beside her left breast.

His eyes were devouring her and she felt self-conscious. Wrapping her arms around herself, she gave a sad smile.

"I'm going out for a run," she said, stretching her arms up which exposed more skin. Tying on the only tennis shoes she owned, Converses, she slipped on a light jacket.

"Didn't know you ran," he mused while covering his naked chest with a sheet.

"Helps clear my mind, you know. And in the morning, you feel all that dew and it's refreshing," she shrugged. "Anyway, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be back soon."

And she was out the door before he could say anything else. Her morning exercises was another reason on how he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. Who would have thought that the bit liked running and when the sun was rising for god sake.

_"Rising sun feels so alone."_

The vampire's eyes went wide with knowledge. Was Dru talking about Dawn all those years ago? Shaking his head no, he knew it just couldn't be. There was no way in hell.

But then again...

Slamming his fist upon the beside table, he decided that it couldn't be about Dawn. Dru was bloody crazy and never had a fucking clue about anything.

Before he knew it, Dawn came storming through the front door, sweat glistening all over her body. She gave him a quick, lopsided smile as she saw him sitting crossed ankle on her couch. Sadness got the best of her and she beelined to the liquor cabinet.

"Times like these call for a screwdriver," she mumbled mixing some vodka with her favorite orange juice-tangerine and orange blend. She handed him a drink and raised her glass to him.

"Thought you stopped drinking, nibblet?"

"Eh, never say never," and she drank the whole thing in one gulp.

* * *

R&R 


	6. Chapter 5

**AN**: This is the sequel to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

She looked like the sun as she stood in front of the window, dancing to the music in her head. Light sparkled off her moist skin making her seem like she was glowing. He stared at her movements, her hips swiveling, her head swaying, and her eyes delightfully closed. Spike hadn't seen her this relaxed in a while. He idly wondered if her run tensed her up.

"Come dance with me, Spike," she giggled while bring her arms up in the air. Her hips grinded with the air as she squatted to the ground and he couldn't help but be memorized.

"I'll burn," he simply replied as he watched her dangerously fall into the sun. But his words were ignored as she grabbed his hands and slowly shimmed herself to him.

"Touching me would not make you burn," she grinned a saucy smile and entwined her fingers with his. Their hands rose above heads as she danced lewdly underneath. With twisting moves, Dawn continued to dance to inaudible music until she began to hum.

"So wrong, pet," he whispered as he brought his head down to her ear. After pushing some strands of hair behind her neck, he continued. "Your touch sears me."

She rolls his eyes at his incredibly husky tone and shakes her waist some more.

Spike cannot believe how sexy she is, slightly intoxicated and partly out of her mind. He noticed, as the sun shined on her cheek that there was still a light bruising on her cheek. Frowning, he released his hands from hers and went back to sit on the couch. He had more thinking to do.

"Aw, Spike, you totally ruined my music," she wined while pouring herself another screwdriver, but held the orange juice. She drowned down the plain vodka shot in one swallow and her face contorted into a harsh face. She coughed as the burn made it's way down her throat.

He shook his head, upset at her behavior.

"You're better than that," he declared with tight lips.

"I'm not better than anything," she hiccupped and ended with a giggle. He opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, but she stopped him. "If I was even close to the epitome that was Buffy, I wouldn't had to send him back," she shouted, pointing a shaky finger at him. "I wouldn't had to have..." she trailed off before her lip started trembling. Her eyes automatically closed as she sank to the ground, her knees weakening. Her small body racked in drunken sobs as she rested her head on her knees.

His hand reached out to touch her, but she slapped it away.

"All your fault," she cried as she dug her head further away from Spike.

He sighed as he went into the bathroom and drew a bath. He came back out and fetched Dawn, picking her up in his strong arms. She kicked and screamed, taking up quite a fight, but she soon relaxed as his fingers massaged her head.

"I want bubbles," she said, eyes still shut tightly. "Like last time."

He poured Mr. Bubbles into the bath and he couldn't help but remember doing this before.

"I'm taking off your clothes now," he whispered as he shimmed her pants and underwear off her. Trying to calm himself, he pulled her tank top off and placed her in the water. He knew he shouldn't look for she trusted him.

The water surrounded her and he could see her physically relax.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked as his fingers danced in the water, close to her skin. It's then when he noticed the giant scar on her neck and the fading hickies that littered her body.

* * *

Only a couple more chapters left. R&R. 


	7. Chapter 6

**AN**: This is the sequel to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

The first thing he did was emptied the liquor cabinet. He was tired of her drunk demeanor and habits. By the rate she was going, she would turn into an alcoholic before her twenty first birthday. He felt bad, wasting all the good alcohol, but new it was for the best. It seemed like poor Dawn had cracked in little fragments that he'd never thought he could put back together. He didn't even know where to begin. But he did have clues, though-sadly-that wasn't enough.

The broken down brunette was currently laying in her bed, snuggled against a plush pillow.

Rage crept through his dead blood as he was reminded of the giant vampire bite on the side of her neck. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before. Normally a bite would come with a specific smell telling who did the deed. But this bite held no sent or even trademark. It was killing him inside.

Sensing night fall, he sauntered out of Dawn's apartment, needing a good spot of violence to eradicate the pent up aggression inside.

Of course, when the vampire needed it the most, the night was dull. He had only come across one fledgling who basically staked himself. He needed some booze, better yet he needed some hot chocolate.

The local cafe was a great coffee shop, but would probably be even better if he liked coffee. Most of the time it would make him jittery and anxious which does not make for a fearsome vampire. But they did have awesome scones and hot chocolate even with little marshmallows.

"Hi there, can I get you anything?" a pretty young thing asked as she twirled her hair around a finger.

Giving her a smirk and a wink, he nodded.

"I'd like a medium hot chocolate," he stated while pulling out his wallet. The lady stopped him with a fine gesture as she smiled.

"It's on the house."

He gave her a thankful smile and welcomed the hot liquid to his cold hands graciously. For some odd reason hot cocoa reminded him of spaghetti and human blood. Shaking the thought off, he went back to his crypt, preparing to knock himself out for sleep.

Spike wasn't resting for too long as he woken up by another nightmare. He saw himself out of body, as he remembered being tied up and watching his other self being knocked out by Angel. He then had spells preformed on him, green mist attacking him, and then suddenly vanishing.

The dream produced goose bumps on his flesh.

Knowing that the sun was about to rise, he willed himself to go back to sleep because a sleep deprived vampire was not fun.

* * *

Blah blah. I have nothing to say except I need a new challenge to write. Anyone want to give me one? R&R. 


	8. Chapter 7

**AN**: This is the sequel to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

"What's this?" Spike asked, pointing to a wooden bowl that held green herbs in it.

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw it, but tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Just a concoction I made up," she smoothly covered while running her fingers through her wavy hair.

"It's not pot, is it?" he asked, suspiciously and sniffed it. Coughing, he figured out that it wasn't marijuana, but a spell that she conjured up. His eyes narrowed as he studied her tense movements. This reminded him of that dream he had. It looked like the exact stuff that British guy that was on Angel's team was using on him.

"Can I ask you a question, Dawn?" he asked and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

She nibbled on her lip as she shook her head. Spike never used her real name unless he meant business.

"How'd that bite on your neck come about?" he asked while placing a fag between his lips and lighting it.

_"Like this..."_

Images flashed in front of his face as he saw himself attacking Dawn and her giggling.

He dropped his cigarette from his lips and it tumbled down to his leg.

"Shit," he cursed as he picked up the fallen fag.

"Um," she hesitantly said while finding the floor very interesting. "Want a drink to calm that pain there?" she asked while rushing into the kitchen to the liquor cabinet. She didn't expect to find it empty.

"What the hell happened?" she asked pointing to the absence of all her favorite alcoholic beverages.

"Tell me where you got that bite and I'll tell you what happened to the liquor."

Her face turned red for a second as anger invaded her features, but she soon calmed down. Grabbing the cigarette from his own lips, she took small puffs on it.

Exhaling, Dawn blew out smoke rings that hit his face. She shook her head and inhaled again, using smoking as her new addiction.

"You used to be able to tell me anything," he said in a quite, sad voice. She didn't answer him, but continued to breathe the deadly smoke in her lungs. "Did someone-When I was gone-I mean-" he stumbled. Once taking a deep and unneeded breath he cleared his head. "Did someone hurt you when I was gone?"

She gave a small nod and took a deep inhale. His nostrils flared as anger took over his composure.

"Who?" he demanded, his demon taking control. When she didn't answer, he demeaned again.

"I can't tell you," her voice sounded defeated. "But don't worry about it. I erased it. Took care of it. We don't have to worry about it ever again."

"You're a horrible liar," he stated, lips drawled up in disgust.

_"New princess is a bad liar. Naughty sun, naughty."_

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So just let it go." She handed back the fag which was smoked down to the filter.

She looked outside and say the dawn of day begin. A smirk came upon her face as she used her name in her thoughts.

"Dawn's starting," she said as she reached in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Huh?" he questioned.

Pointing outside the shades, he saw the first rays begin.

"Dawn. You know, the start of the day. Not just my name you know."

_"New prince is going to find out about the sun rising. All removed dirt will come back."_

Dawn was the sun rising. The start of the sun!

He dropped to the ground and held his head. It felt like his head was shifting. As if his brain was growing bigger and their was no more room left in his cranium. Screaming from the pain, blackness took over him until he could see no more.

* * *

Only one more chapter. And yes, I'm keeping this as a cliffhanger. But... like I said. Give me that challenge so I can work with it. Read and review you guys. 


	9. Chapter 8

**AN**: This is the sequel to Past and Present. This probably happened a few days after the last one ended. By the way things in _italics_ are from prior events, ie: Spike's dream of what Dru told him.

Dedicated to marykaitlyn becausethe review made me smile so much! Thanks.And thanks to all the other reviews because you guys are really great.

* * *

"Spike, wake up," Dawn cried, tears running down her face and onto a puddle on the ground. She pushed his body, trying to get him to move, but he wouldn't stir. "I need you, Spike. Please wake up."

His eyes open, eyelashes fluttering to and fro as he spotted her. Memories rushed to his head as he remembered that face. A massive headache was exploding in his brain, but he suffered through it to just get her to stop crying.

"Dawn," he called, his voice low and scratchy.

She blinked back tears when his words came to her ears.

"Oh my god, Spike," the brunette sobbed as she pulled him into a hug.

He was lying on the floor with her legs straddling his waist. Arms wrapped around him as she put her head on his chest. She was so scared that he died or had died or would have died. Tears dampened his shirt as she continued to cry.

"Don't cry," he stammered, pulling her head away from his chest. His cold fingers reached up to cup her moist skin and he gave a small smile. "Please, love," he begged, whipping away her tear tracks with the pad of his thumb.

Trembling hands ran their way through his soft, blonde locks. Spike arched up to her touch, slowly nuzzling his head to her hand.

"Don't ever leave me again," she quietly stated, trying to stop the faucet from her eyes.

Her face hovered inches above his as she looked into his cerulean eyes. She was hypnotized but what she found there.

"William," Dawn found herself whispering before his lips captured hers. Everything stopped once their lips connected and it was just between her and Spike. She could feel his rough lips meshing with hers and his tongue exploring her mouth.

Pulling away reluctantly, she licked her suddenly dry lips. His hand petted the bruise that resided on her cheek.

"So sorry 'bout hitting you, love. There's no excuse for it," he apologized with sincere sorrow in his voice. "But I'll never bloody do it again. Scouts honor."

Dawn swore that her heart stopped right then and there.

"How'd it-I thought. I erased your memory," she stumbled out through wide eyes.

"New prince is going to find out about the sun rising. All removed dirt will come back," he quoted. "When you sent me back, Dru told me that. Guess your silly bit of magic couldn't stop me from finding out."

"But...But why?" she questioned, not understanding why, even with the spell, he could remember.

"The start of the sun is your new queen. Your hand will not burn when you touch this sun," he again quoted. "I guess you're meant to be my queen, love."

A smile came upon her face.

"I get to be your queen?"

He extended his head reach so he could grab her lips in a kiss once again.

"Forever," he punctuated with trailing small, open mouth kisses around her neck. "And," he licked the bite he produced all those weeks ago. "Ever." He slid his hands underneath her shirt and danced his cold fingers around her hot flesh.

She moaned and quickly unfastened his button up shirt.

"I think I like the sound of that."

**The End**

* * *

So that's it. I'm done. Whew. Like I said up there, thanks everyone. You're great.Hope this story came up to your expectations. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review! 


End file.
